Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Conference on Neuronal Circuits APRIL 11 - 14, 2018 Project Summary This proposal seeks support for the meeting on ?Neuronal Circuits? to be held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory April 11 ? 14, 2018. The meeting will assemble leaders in the field, together with junior faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students, to discuss the latest advances that analyze organization and function of nervous systems on the level of neuronal circuits in a variety of organisms and systems. Computation in neuronal circuits is perhaps the major unresolved problem in biology and provides a missing link between genes and behavior. We believe that the problem of such magnitude requires joint efforts among scientists working on different organisms and systems. Creating such synergy served as a motivation for starting this biannual meeting series. By now, this is a well-established and highly regarded meeting in the community, which has an unusual inter-species flavor and focus on circuit structure and function. By its very nature, research presented in the meeting is highly interdisciplinary as it brings together experimentalists, theorists, and researchers from a range of quantitative disciplines. The meeting will include sessions on sensory transformations, circuit computations, internal states, learning, motor control, and advanced techniques in neural circuits. Each session will be chaired by a leading scientist in the field. Oral presentations will be given by distinguished invited speakers as well as by speakers selected from submitted abstracts by a steering committee comprised of the invited speakers. Selected speakers will include graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty, with the aim of maximal inclusion of young investigators and under-represented individuals. Of special importance are the two poster sessions, where many participants can present their work in an atmosphere conducive to informal discussion. The meeting will be of moderate size and we expect about 250 people to attend, the vast majority of whom will be presenting a poster or talk.